ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Penguin's Biggest Flipping Dance Contest - (Tom and Jerry Returns Episode)
Penguin's Biggest Flipping Dance Contest 'is a Pingu Crossover Episode Featuring Tom and Jerry from BBC Scotland's Original Animated Series "'Tom and Jerry Returns". Plot Tom and Jerry helps Pingu and his friends to participate in The Big Penguin Flipping Dance Contest with their dancing school experience they had to inspire Pingu and his friends but Tom and Jerry's dance moves were not impressing for the others that Pingu and Robby thought of a better idea for their dance. Well Tom and Jerry nodding their heads and said no but until clever Jerry thought of a fair idea that each every person in the group may make up their own dance move and everyone agreed to it. Then they patience their dance 5 days straight leading to the big day with lots of mistakes and reruns. After 4 days were gone Tom and Jerry noticed that they haven't picked a song or tune for the dance yet so Tom and Jerry sat Pingu and his friends down to talk about what song or tune they were going to dance to during their contest but it just turn from a little chat into a big argument about what song is the best for their dance by telling each other that his and her song is the best. After 1 hour wasted with arguing and playing each other songs, Tom and Jerry decided to use a song including the name Pingu, where Tom and Jerry sing the song and the others in the group will pretend to be Pingu and the group clapping and cheering for Tom and Jerry, their heroes. Episode Scripts: Act 1 Episode Scripts: Act 2 Song: The Pingu Dance - (Tom and Jerry Returns Cover Version) Tom said: Pingu... Tom and Jerry said: Pingu... Tom said: Okay everybody, this is the Pingu prance We want everybody to stand up, get off your butts and do the Pingu dance (Audience laughing) Tom said: My name is Pingu, that it not really matter because everyone all has the same name come on, dance to the beat It's easy if you try, just watch our tappy and flipping feet Let's all be happy and have some fun shall we Let's count to 10 and start with 1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, let's go to 11 Stomp your feet or paws (Audience laughed) and turn around Reach for the cold air, now touch the icy ground Jerry said: Oh yeah here we go man The Whole Group Sings: Do the Pingu... Jerry Sings: (Do the Pingu dance) The Whole Group Sings: Do the Pingu... Tom and Jerry Sings: P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, Pingu, Pingu (do the Pingu) P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, Pingu (do the Pingu) P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, Pingu, Pingu Jerry Sings: (Pingu dance) Tom said: Now it may look different, but we're all the same Just different bodies with different names We all have mamma's and we all have daddies Sometimes we're happy, sometimes we're sad that we wanna cry (Audience laughed) Tom said: But if you smile and dance with us You'll be happy, just wait and see Stomp your feet and turn around Reach for the cold air, now touch the icy ground Everyone sings: Do the Pingu... Do the Pingu... Tom and Jerry cheered: Come on, Guys! Everyone sings: P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu (Pingu dance) P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu, Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu, Pingu Tom and Jerry said: Okay guys, come on, and dance to the beat It's easy if you try, just watch our paws Let's all be happy and have some fun Let's count to 10 and start with 1 Everyone shouted happily: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, let's go to 11 Tom and Jerry said: Stomp your feet and turn around Reach for the cold air and touch the icy ground Everyone sings: Do the Pingu... Do the Pingu... Jerry Cheered: (Do the Pingu dance) Tom and Jerry cheered: One More Time Everyone! Everyone sings: P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu (Pingu dance) P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu, Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu (Pingu dance) P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu, Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu, Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu, Pingu P-p-p-p, p-p-p-p, do the Pingu dance Pingu, Pingu Dance Jerry Cheered: P Is For Pingu ! (Song Ended) Episode Animation Art Gallery Characters/Voice Cast Main Characters: * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Pingu * ??? as Robby the Seal - (Pingu's Best Friend) * ??? as Pingi - (Pingu's Girlfriend) * ??? as Pingo * ??? as Polli - (Disabled Penguin) * ??? as Miss Peng-Hoven - (The host of The Big Penguin Flipping Dance Contest) The Other Dance Team Penguins * ??? as Pingg * ??? as Punki * ??? as Pensy * ??? as The Two Strangers Penguins Side Characters * No Voice Actor as Pinga - (Pingu's Sister) * No Voice Actor as Pingu's Aunt's children * No Voice Actor as Random Baby Penguins * ??? as Pingu's Mother * ??? as Pingu's Father * ??? as Pingu's Grandpa * ??? as Pingu's Anuts * ??? as Mr. Peng-Hoven * ??? as Mrs. McGreedy * ??? as Mr. Penganaide * ??? as The Salesman Trivia